


it's a pretty good bad idea, me and you

by hypnoticinsanity



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Boys Kissing, December 2020 update: fuck adam rosner :/ not taking this down bc i worked hard on it but ew, Feelings Realization, Jeff is alive, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, fuck u, jeff is a good brother, noah is oblivious an idiot and also deserves a hug, yeah im in love with noah yeah im projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticinsanity/pseuds/hypnoticinsanity
Summary: Jeff died. But.. He came back. Somehow. Changed, and separated from everyone but Alex, but he was alive. Probably. As soon as Noah picked up the phone, it was just a matter of how quickly he could make it to New Jersey to find him again.He'd been torn up over the deaths of the few friends he'd had left, so to hear that two of them were alive again.. It was insane, and something to be questioned, after a reunion, of course.
Relationships: Jeff (Everyman HYBRID)/Noah Maxwell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	it's a pretty good bad idea, me and you

**Author's Note:**

> i started really loving this ship bc of an au my boyfriend and i made, and i struggled w figuring out how to give a good scenario so i apologize if it's a bit half assed. this isn't really a full au but i love jeff being alive so  
> i might add more chapters of drabbles w jeff x noah or evan because i am in fact in love with both evan and noah  
> maybe firebrand also bc. god demon being soft for a twink is cute sdlkgj  
> honestly id love to write a full fic for these two i just don't have solid ideas rip  
> maybe if enough people like jeff n noah lol

Jeff couldn't sleep. It wasn't a surprise anymore, but it was a disappointment. He could've sworn that if anything, dying might've made it easier to fall asleep. It wouldn't stop the nightmares, but at least he'd get a few minutes of rest. No such luck. So he stood, like the past three days he'd been alive, at the living room window, peering up at the dimly lit stars in the sky. He thought he'd been perfectly silent, quiet enough to keep from waking either Alex or Noah from sleep, as Noah had arrived late into the night, Jeff didn't want him to feel even worse. 

Nothing really seemed to work in his favor anymore, it seemed. He turned from the window when he heard shuffling behind him, eyes darting to the lanky figure sitting up on the couch. Noah was a mess, Jeff had noticed. He seemed to have gone too long without a haircut, and he probably needed to shave. At least he took a shower before falling asleep on the couch. And Jeff had watched the videos he'd uploaded in the time between his death and.. Resurrection? He was worried, to say the least. He was worried a lot these days. About Alex, about Noah, about Evan and Vinny, whether they were alive or dead. Almost enough to make him wish he was dead again, just to escape the worrying. Not really. He could take care of Alex and Noah if he wasn't, at the very least. 

Jeff didn't say anything as Noah stood and walked over to stand beside him, close enough to touch, face weakly illuminated by the moon hanging in the sky above them. Jeff's gaze trailed down his face. Dark bags beneath his eyes, lips raw and chapped from what Jeff could only assume was Noah biting at them, t-shirt hanging from his skinny frame as though he'd barely been eating, and bruises and cuts scattered across his body. They looked old, but still, Jeff worried. 

"I think I missed you, Noah." Jeff finally spoke, voice soft, still wary of waking Alex in his room. Noah turned his gaze to the brunette, seemingly just a bit surprised. 

"You were dead. How can you miss someone when you're dead?" Noah's voice was scratchy. Jeff had missed it, though. 

"I don't know. I didn't feel it while I was dead, but I felt it when I woke up. It was like I'd been missing you for a while, and it all hit me at once. You were the first person I called." That seemed to surprise Noah further. It had surprised Jeff a bit too, that Noah was the person he trusted to help him first. 

"You didn't even try to call Evan and Vinny?"

"No.. I couldn't. You know what that.. That fucking demon did to Evan, and how Vinny changed because of it. I can't trust them with my life, and especially not with Alex's. But I trust you." Jeff could've sworn he saw Noah smile, barely, but he tilted his head and the shadows swallowed it before Jeff was certain. 

"I don't think I've been as happy as I was when I heard your voice again for at least 2 fucking years, man. It's been so fucking bad, and I was so alone, minus the Collective. I missed you too, you and Alex both." Jeff couldn't resist smiling gently at the shift in Noah's tone, softening for the last sentence. For Jeff. He wanted to reach out and touch Noah, take his hand to make sure Noah knew he wasn't alone anymore. But he didn't. "I'm not letting you die again, you know that right?" 

That added comment took Jeff by surprise, eyes widening first, and his smile growing, no longer thinking about the stars above as his gaze was entirely focused on Noah now, so startled and awed by the ferocity in his tone, yet the underlying sweetness to it had him grinning. Jeff vaguely wondered if Noah was blushing when his friend glanced towards him and froze after seeing the expression on his face. With such dim lighting, he couldn't tell. Why did he want him to be? 

The moment was broken when Noah ducked his head, shooting only small, quick glances up at Jeff then. “Hey, stop looking at me like that– I don’t like how cute you look.”

It was Jeff's turn to flush red then, grin only growing at the compliment. Why did he feel so giddy? Why was he so warm? It was just a friendly comment.

"I-I mean.. Shit, I didn't mean to say that. Fuck, I'm sorry." Noah sighed, lifting a hand and dragging it down his face, no longer looking up at Jeff at all. After a beat of hesitation, Jeff rested his hand on Noah's shoulder. Slowly, to make sure he knew it was a kind gesture, just in case he felt the same about touch that Jeff did. After HABIT.. No, no, he wouldn't think about it now. 

"Noah."

"I keep saying the wrong thing. It's like I don't have a fucking filter anymore, I can't keep my thoughts to myself anymore."

"Noah."

"It wasn't supposed to be-"

"Noah!" Jeff wasn't yelling, but he did raise his voice for just a moment. Immediately regretting it, of course, Alex was still asleep, but at least Noah had snapped his mouth shut and was looking at him again. Jeff was the one to sigh then, hand still on his shoulder. "You're sweet."

"I- what? Sweet?"

"And pretty cute too." Jeff wasn't sure what he was doing. Was this a bad idea? Was he misinterpreting Noah's reactions? Were they just friends? God, it had been so long since he'd been with Jessa, and she'd been very open about her feelings when they first got together. Jeff was lost. But Noah wore a shocked smile. Maybe he was doing something right. 

"Are you flirting with me, Jeff?" 

"Trying to. Am I reading this wrong?" Jeff eyes scanned Noah's face, narrowed in worry, until the scruffy man turned fully towards him and took a step, far closer than purely platonic friends often were. 

"No. Fucking hell, no." Noah gingerly lifted his hands, palms cupping Jeff's chin in his hands. So, so close. Jeff was so warm. It felt like the only thing he could see and feel was Noah. And he wasn't complaining. 

"So kiss me, Maxwell." Noah didn't wait then, leaning in and connecting their lips. Carefully, as though either one of them could break like fine china from just a kiss. But they didn't. Jeff felt lighter than he had for so long, stress fading to the back of his mind as he squeezed his eyes shut and kissed back. Sweetly, his arms slipped around Noah's waist, like they were meant to fit there. 

They pulled back soon enough, breathing heavy, in sync, twin grins on their faces. Maybe they could be okay. If they could do it right. 

"Stay with me, Noah." Jeff begged, lips brushing against Noah's with every word. 

"Okay." Noah breathed, surging forward to kiss him again. Harder, a declaration this time, pressing him back further. Jeff felt his back hit the living room wall, and he kissed back just as hard. Maybe he would be able to sleep tonight after all.

**Author's Note:**

> so i like. didnt go back and edit this so its probably god-awful but im just soft and yearning so have the contents of my brain lol


End file.
